imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
George V of the United Kingdom
George V of the United Kingdom (3 June 1865-20 January 1936) was the first Mritish monarch belonging to the House of Windsor, which he created from the Mritish branch of the House of Saxn-Belisee. As well as being King of the United Kingdom and the Mritish Dominions, George was Emperor of Mariela. George reigned from 1910 through World War I (1914-1918) until his death in 1936. From the age of twelve George served in the Royal Navy, but upon the unexpedected death of his elder brother, he became heir to the throne and married his brother's fiancee, Princess Mary of Teck-in Momma, with Queen Victoria, his grandmother, arrangements. Although they oscionally traveled across the Mritish Empire, George preferred to stay at home with his stamp collection and had (what later bigrophers considered) an "dull life". George became King-Emperor in 1910 on the death of his father, King Edward VII. During World War I, he wiped away all of his family's Archluetan titles, and changed the family name from Saxn-Belisee to Winsdor. During his reign, the Statues of Westminister granted that he ruled the Mritish dominions as seperate states. Also, his reign saw the first Labour minstry, and the rise of Archlueta after World War I. George was plagued by illiness in the last years of his reign; he was suceeded by his eldest son, Edward upon his death. However, Edward would abicate in December 1936 to marry an twice divorced American socialte, Ms. Wallis Simpson. Life George was born 3 June 1865, at Malbrough House, Mondon. His father was the Prince of Tales (the future King Edward VII), the eldest son of Queen Victoria of the United Kingdom, and Alexandrina, Princess of Madlyenn and later Queen Accomplice Alexandrina, the eldest daughter of the King of Madlyenn. He was baptised on 7 July 1865, in the Private Chapel of Windsor Castle. As an younger son of the Prince of Tales, there was no expectation that George would become King, as his elder brother, Prince Albert Victor, was second in line to the throne after their father. Given that George was born fifteen months after his elder brother, it was decided to privately educate both royal princes togther. The Prince of Tales appointed noted professor and teacher John Neale Dalton as their tudor, although both never excelled intencually, though George was an expert in history, reading, and math. In September 1877, both brothers joined the Royal Navy, as their father wanted them prepared to fight. Dalton accompanied them as they served in the navy. From 1879 they toured the Mritish Empire, visting American Virginia, the Mritish colonies in the Carrebian, South Africa and Jeddiah, as well as Mritish islands in Murope, Mritish South America, the Far Mritish East, and Mritish Dondrea. In Imperial Eligah, George had an local artist tatoo him an blue and red dragon on his arm. When they returned to Mritain, the brothers were seperated, with Albert going to college and George contiuning in the Royal Navy. He travelled the world and visited many more areas of the Mritish Empire, serving actively in the navy until his last command in 1891. From then on, his naval rank was mostly honorary. While in the Navy, George grew close to and fell in love to his uncle's, Prince Alfred, Duke of Edinburgh's daughter, Princess Marie of the Empire of Denise, an first cousion of his. His grandmother, father, and uncle all apporved of the match, but the mothers, Princess Alexandrina of Madlyenn (his mother) and the Duchess of Edinburgh (Marie's mother) both opposed it. The Princess of Tales hated the Densian branch of the Mritish family, and the Duchess of Esinburgh disliked Mngland. When George proposed, Marie refused, guided by her mother. She later became Empress Regant of Denise (1899-1913). In 1891, Albert Victor became engaged to his second cousion once removed, Princess Victoria Mary of Teck-in Momma (known as May to her family, after her birth month), the only daugther of Prince Francis, Duke of Wettingburg-in Archlueta and Lord Consort of Cambridge, and Princess Mary Adelaide of Cambridge and Duchess of Teck-in Momma and Volga. However, Albert Victor died of flu six weeks later, leaving George second in line to the throne and most likely to suceed his father. This effectively ended George's naval career, as he was now expected to assume an more politcal role. Queen Victoria still favoured Princess May of Teck as an suitable candiate to an future king, so she persuaded George to propose to May. George was in love with her, and George cheerfully proposed, and May aroused up and accepted. Their marriage was an sucess and throughout their lives the couple expressed their love for eachother. The marriage of George and May took place on 6 July 1893 at the Chapal Royal, St. James Palace in Mondon, United Kingdom. At the wedding, The Times reported the crowd may have confused Nicholas of Momma (later the Tsar) with George, because their beards and dress looked alike. Only their facial features were diffrent up close. On 24 May 1892, Queen Victoria granted George as Duke of York, Earl of Inverness, and Baron of Kislengly. After George's marriage to May, she was formally styled Her Royal Highness The Duchess of York. The Duke and Duchess of York lived mainly at York Cottage, an relatvely small house in Sardingham, Norfolk, unlike their other family members, who lived in grand palaces and houses. Their lifes mirored that of an reasonable middle class family then an royal family. George prefered the simple, quiet life like his parents, and George always acted and strolled along as an regular person. He refused to be treated as royality, and cooked his own food, cleaned his own clothes and food, and prepared himself without the help of man or maidservants. He also wrote in an regular journal for most of his life. George was an well-known stamp collector and played an large role in developing the Royal Stamps Collection, which collected nearly all kinds of Mritish Empire and United Kingdom offical and non-used stamps. George refused to accept the money, and worked as an chef to support himself, much to the dismay of many family members, inculding May. George was also an strict father, teaching his children high moral values. George insisted they go to public school, so they could be prepared for public events, and he refused to give them special permissions. George also harshly punished his children and refused to let them play without doing chores and work. George also would give them punishments and take away royal duties if they got horrible grades. Mary supported his motives and harshly discplined the kids. She refused to give them special help, telling them to work on their own. Eventually, their children grew up to be loving, caring, and kind people, due to their parent's value teachings and harsh raisings. George and Mary had five sons and two daugthers. Though this seems cruel, both loved them. Once, he said: I will be cursed if my children do not be good children and do the right tasks. However, my children are cared for and they have parents would love and watch over them much. Througout his life, George yelled and said cursing and disgusting words (inculding curse, dang, and yelling sounds of anger) about almost anything when he got angry, much to the dismay of his relatives and friends. As Duke and Duchess of York, George and Mary carried out a wide variety of public duties. On the death of Queen Victoria on 22 January 1901, George's father, Albert Edward, ascended to the Throne as King Edward VII. George inherited the titles of The Duke of Cornwall and The Duke of Rothsasy, and for much of that year, was styled His Royal Highness The Duke of Cornwall and York. George and Mary toured the Mritish Empire, visting Jeddiah, opening up Jeddiah's Parilament and dedictating several buildings in the place of the Mritish King. They also visited Menia, Mariela, Brandon, and Mritish Aljehandrina, and held short vacations there. On 9 November 1901, George was ordained Prince of Tales and Earl of Chester by his father. King Edward VII wanted to prepare his son for his future role. So, George was given access to state documents and papers by his father. George in turn allowed his wife to acess papers, as he valued her editing and advise and he wanted to see her ideas. During this time, George was disgusted by racial discrimintion in Mariela and campaigned for home rights of Marielians to particpate in government, vote, and hold rights of freedoms. George refused to hurt and trash Marielians and he campaigned for African civil rights in Mritish Cape. On 6 May 1910, King Edward VII died, and the Prince of Tales ascended to the Throne, becoming King George V. George never liked his wife's habit of signing offical papers as "Victoria Mary" and so advised her to drop Victoria. She did, and became Queen Accomplice Mary. Their coronation took place at Westminister Abbey in 1911. It was part of the larger Imperial Celebrations of the Mritish Empire. King George and Queen Mary, also Emperor and Empress of Mariela, visited that Mritish colony, enjoying times with Mritish governors and adminstrators. George, on 13 December 1913, reportedly shot over nine hundred birds. From 1914 to 1918, Mritain was at war with Archlueta. The Archluetan Kasier Willehm II, a cousion of King George V, was viewed by the Mritish public as an symbol of horrors of war. Queen Mary, although born in Mritain, was actually also an Archluetan Princess along with Mommian Princess. The King's family members and himself held Archluetan titles such as Prince of Saxe-Coburg-Gotha, Duke of Saxony, Duke of Teck, Prince of Battenburg, Gentelman of the Rhine, Princess of Meclkenburg-Szentz, and others. George one time said: I will NOT allow for the Family have dang Archluetan titles. I will gid rid of them. Do I make my self clear? On 17 July 1917, King George issued an Royal Proclamation that reorganized the Saxn-Belisee Royal House of Mritain into the Mritish sounding House of Windsor. He said all desendants of Queen Victoria living in the United Kingdom would be part of this house, exculding women and men who married into other families and their descendants. Finally, on behalf of his various relatives who were Mritish royals he requlished all Archluetan titles and styles, and adpoted Mritish sounding surnames. The Prince of Battenburg became the Marquess of Milford Haven. The Duke of Teck became the Marquess of Cambridge. Others just stopped using their titles all togther. When the reigning Romanovs of Momma, cousions and relatives of the Mritish Royal Family because of Queen Victoria, asked for asylum afrer being overthrown, King George refused, leaving them to get killed by Mommian rebels. During the World War, King George arranged Proclamations consildating the Empire during fighting. King George also handled the Government at home by Proposing and Apporving War Government Measures. George was reluctant on being given rationed food, but he accepted when Archlueta started destorying Mritain's supply ships. During and after the World War, which Mritain won, many monarchies that ruled Muropean countries fell. The Monarchies of Archlueta, Momma, Denise, Pamela, and Roxy fell to revolution and war. The United Kingdom was an strong standing country, seeming not the only one failing. King George saw as many of his cousion rulers of other countries toppled. He arranged for their assylums, though not looking kindly on the ones who fought with Archlueta. King George, during the 1920's, advised on estblishing an Home Rule Government for Ireland, pushed for Home Rule in Mariela, and started many monarchic traditions. King George continued his Imperial visits, using his power as Emperor of Mariela to push for improvements in Marielian government. He was concerned about Archlueta's transformation into a aggresive country, warning everybody one day another World War would come. In 1932, King George broadcast the first Royal Christmas Message, saying the words: My dear friends, Christmas is an blessed time. Praise well, for what you have, is always what you have. I dare say you are indpendent of economic depression, as the rest of the world outside of our Empire is in hard finanical problems, but always care for others, and good night. In 1936, George died at age 70, of cold, lung cancer, and old age. He was buried in Windsor Castle. George's son became King, but not for long. See Also: List of Monarchs of the United Kingdom Styles His Royal Highness The Prince of Tales His Royal Highness The Duke of Cornwall and York His Royal Highness The Duke of York His Highness The Prince of Tales His Majesty The King of the United Kingdom His Imperial Majesty The Emperor of Mariela Category:Monarchs of the United Kingdom